Back in Wonderland
by meaghanxxx
Summary: When Alice's husband continuously beats her up, she decides to leave him. She is found by the White Queen, and returned to Wonderland at the Mad Hatter's request. Rated T just in case!:D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, my second fanfiction. I'm still doing my first one - 'Relocated to Morganville' and Bloodlines&The Morganville Vampires crossover - but I've become a little crazy for Alice in Wonderland lately. So, I hope you like this!:D**

Chapter 1

I sat at home, reading. My husband stood over me.

"Haven't you made dinner, Alice?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I've been rather busy. My sister came over, and she only just left."

"That's no excuse!" He slapped me. It had become a habit of his. I was sick of it.

"_Stop_ hitting me! I am tired of being treated like I'm your servant rather than your wife!" I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Alice? Where are you going?" I stopped on the stairs.

"I'm leaving!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't deserve this!" I packed up my stuff.

"Alice-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear excuses." I ran out the door.

I sat at the bus stop. I thought about how different my life would be if I had stayed in Wonderland all those years ago. I thought about the Mad Hatter. Even at 8 years old, I knew I would never love anybody like I loved the Hatter. I wished I could return, but I had made my decision. And I regretted it.

"Miss?" a voice called.

I turned to see a woman standing near the bus stop. She looked exactly like the White Queen... No, I only thought that because I'd been thinking about Wonderland.

"Yes?"

"Did you drop this?" she asked.

I stared at her. She was holding out a vial of Jabberwocky blood. The blood I'd used to get home. But there was none of that left.

She looked at me meaningfully. Trying to figure out what I remembered, I realised. It _was _the White Queen!

"Alice?"

"Yes!" I stood up and hugged her.

"You remember me?" she asked.

"Of course!" I was crying now. "I missed you all so much! My God! How is everything? How is the Hatter?"

"Not good since you left, my child. He has been asking me to order your return. I decided to offer you the chance to return to us."

"Really? Your timing couldn't be better!" I exclaimed. "I would love to return to Wonderland!"

"Then come with me."

I followed her for a while until she came to an empty field. She held out the Jabberwocky blood. "Drink and think of Wonderland." I did.

I was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! I just can't seem to stop writing... So, I'm going to alternate updating chapters for this, and 'Relocated to Morganville' once I've finished what I have of this!:) Hope you likey;)**

Chapter 2

The White Queen wanted to surprise the Hatter. He was waiting near us, so she hid me.

"Hatter?" she called.

"My Queen! Did you find her?"

She gestured to me.

I stepped out towards him.

"A-Alice?"

I smiled. "Hello, Hatter."

He ran towards me and hugged me tight. "Alice, you have returned to me!"

"Permanently!" I promised.

"Oh, wonderful!"

"Alice?" The White Queen called. "We may have a job for you to do before allowing you to permanently stay in Wonderland."

"What is it?"

"The execution of the Red Queen."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"It is a simple job, I assure you. She has become weak, but has become rather a nuisance. Shouldn't take a moment!"

"Fine." I sighed. "Now?"

"If you wish. Hatter, you shall be accompanying her?"

"Of course, my Queen."

"Then we shall go."

The Red Queen was being kept close by. I saw her, and almost fainted. She was underfed, malnourished, and almost definitely seriously ill. I decided it was merciful to kill her. I still wasn't comfortable with it, though.

"You'll be fine, Alice, I promise," whispered the Hatter. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"You've never kissed me before," I smiled.

"You'll have to get used to it. I did miss you while you were gone. You won't be leaving again, I'll make sure of it!"

I kissed him. "Definitely not leaving again." I stepped forward. "So, how am I doing this?"

"Quickly." The White Queen handed me a sword. I quickly chopped off the Red Queen's head, and almost got sick.

"Alice?" the Hatter called. "Are you ok?"

"I've become quite squeamish." I grimaced and promptly fainted.

I woke up lying on a battered sofa.

"Alice?"

"Hey, Hatter." I smiled. "Where am I?"

"My room, in the White Queen's castle. This is where you will be staying until she finds you a permanent place."

"Must I leave here?"

"Well, you may stay if you wish. I certainly won't complain!" We both laughed, and he came over and kissed me. The kiss deepened as he pulled me closer on the sofa.

"Oh, my Alice, how I've missed you. It wouldn't have been all too appropriate for us to be doing this the last time you were here, as you were only a wee little thing," he teased as he pulled me even closer.

I sighed. "Tell me how much you missed me."

He smiled. "I'll show you how much I missed you."

An hour later, we both walked hand-in-hand, beaming, to the dining hall for lunch.

"Alice?" a voice called.

"Chess!" I exclaimed as the Chesire Cat appeared from nowhere.

"Alice!" Cats can't hug, so he placed his paws on my shoulders.

"Alice?" multiple voiced asked.

And suddenly, people and animals were everywhere, hugging me and nudging against me, welcoming me back.

I was home.

**AN: Well? You likey?:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Hurried updating, I know! But, I'm supremely bored..! After the next couple of chapters, I'll go back to 'Relocated to Morganville'!:D**

Chapter 3

I remembered everyone, much to their surprise. Chess stayed beside me, stealing my food when I wasn't looking. Hatter kept one arm around me at all times. The March Hare kept yelling "Switch!" just like before, but nobody did. It was so natural and comfortable, like I'd never left!

"Alice, why are you back?" asked Dormouse.

"The White Queen found me at the bus stop. I was leaving home."

"Why?" asked Tweedle-dum.

"My husband, he was... He was hitting me, and beating me up, and treating me like a servant. I couldn't stand it."

"Is that why you have bruises everywhere?" Hatter asked.

"Where does she have bruises?" asks Tweedle-dee.

"All over her! Her stomach, her back, her legs, her chest, and her arms!"

"And you've seen all this?" asked Chess, winking.

"She's not 8 anymore, Chess. Why does it matter what I've seen on her?"

"Its just interesting..."

"Chess, you know it doesn't matter!" I laughed. "Weird how you're more interested in what Hatter and I have been doing than me being covered in bruises!"

"Sorry, Alice!"

"Its fine," I laughed. I'd finished eating. Hatter stood up.

"Shall we leave? I can show you the gardens?" He smiled.

"Alright." I stood up and took his hand.

"Follow me. There's a beautiful maze - its been expanded since your last visit. Its very hard to find your way out." Somehow during this little speech, Hatter had wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Lets go!" I exclaimed. He started running out of the dining hall, dragging me with him.

He was right when he said the maze was difficult. We wandered around the maze for a long time before we heard loud noises from back at the castle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like the noises of a battle..." He grabbed my hand and dragged me back towards the castle.

We arrived to see a battle.

"Where is Alice?"

I froze, hearing that voice.

_The Red Queen._

**AN: What? She's alive! How did this happen!?:O You likey? Me likey... Well, I liked writing it, but thats not really the same...;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry again, I really am speed-updating! I'm watching Lee Evans now, so it may take me longer! My chapters are getting shorter and shorter...**

Chapter 4

Fully alive, fully restored, her head still on her shoulders, just as terrifying as before.

"We heard she had returned! She must not be allowed to live!"

_Please, no,_ I begged silently._ Not when everything seems so perfect._

And suddenly, I was being grabbed by red cards, dragged away, screaming, "Hatter! _Hatter_! Oh, God, help!"

"_Alice!_" he called back. "I swear, I will rescue you!"

I was thrown into a carriage.

"Hello, Alice."

I ignored the Red Queen.

"You're going to die, you know. I'll make sure of it. You're far too attached to Wonderland to be allowed to live."

"Take me back to the Hatter!" I begged.

"_Oh,_" she laughed. "So, that's how it is? We may have to arrange a lovely double-execution!"

_"No!"_

"Oh, rather attached to the dear, aren't you?" She scoffed. "Silly things, emotions. Oh, Alice, I do wish you'd been around to see me assemble my truly loyal subjects! You know, there is a little traitor in my sisters midst! My subjects do so love me! And they do so hate you, Alice."

"Clearly."

She smiled. "Alice, dear, don't worry. You won't be alive long enough to really worry!"

"Must you kill me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do believe I must. You see, you are the face of my sister's piece of Wonderland, and that just won't do! We should get your little friend, the Mad Hatter, and let you watch his execution before its your turn..."

"No! Please, don't hurt the Hatter! _Please!_"

"Seeing how much you care... I do believe I must kill the Mad Hatter." She smiled. "Sorry about that!"

"No, you're not," I whispered. I leaned my head against the wall and began to sob.

**AN: There's a traitor in the White Queen's palace!:O ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I pinky swear that this is my last chapter tonight! Oh, and please review! There's twenty-somethin views and 0 reviews, youre makin me so sad...:(**

Chapter 5

I was given 3 days to live. Go me, I was special, I got a fancy public execution. Yay.

Maybe the Hatter will save me. Maybe...

I fell asleep in my cell.

I woke up to darkness and silence. I was starving.

"Oi! What's the point in a lovey execution if I die of starvation first!?" I called into the darkness.

"There's food right there."

"Chess?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are you here?"

"I was ordered to be here."

"By the White Queen?"

"No, by the Red Queen."

I gasped. "You-You're the traitor! Chess!" I gasped again as a realisation came over me. "I chopped off your head, not hers! I never killed her!" I exclaimed. "Oh, Chess, how could you?!"

"Alice, love, you don't understand! She's _right_! She has the exact right idea to rule Wonderland! The White Queen is too soft on her people."

I suddenly had a vision of my daughter sitting back at home. It was almost like I was watching it. Nobody in Wonderland even knew about her... But, I could see her, talking to her father.

"Daddy, when's Momma coming home?"

"Oh, Sienna, I don't know. We can't find her!"

I was back with Chess.

"Will you tell the Hatter something for me?" I asked him.

"Of course, my dear."

"Tell him I kept a secret. Tell him I love him and I am so sorry. And, tell him..." I hesitated. "Tell him its not safe here and to just leave me here."

"Yes, love. I'll deliver the message, dear Alice." He began to fade. "But don't expect him to listen..."

I sighed. I was alone again. I ate the food Chess had pointed out quickly. I was thirsty, so I drank the bottle of some liquid that had been left...

...And promptly shrank down to two inches tall!

Chess had left this food...

I slipped between the bars and ran, keeping out of sight. Soon I was out of the castle completely, and I found Bayard waiting for me. I quickly hopped on his back and made my way back to the White Queen's castle...

...Back to my Mad Hatter.

**AN: Damn, chapters are gettin shorter and shorter!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, guys!:D No inspirational words or story notes...Ugh, here's Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

"Alice!" The Hatter screamed as soon as he saw me. He ran and hugged me, squeezing me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Hatter," I gasped.

"Sorry, love." He set me down, kissing my forehead.

"Did Chess give you my message?" I asked.

"Yes." He sighed. "You kept a secret from me."

"It... It honestly didn't occur to me that I'd need to tell you! That makes me sound like a bad mother..."

"Mother?"

"I-I have a daughter. Her name is Sienna. She's 4. I wasn't considering her when I returned to Wonderland."

"Do you feel as though you must return to her?" he asked.

"I feel like I should, but I so don't want to. I want to stay here so badly..."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Alice, its not safe for you here... Maybe you should return home."

I gasped and pulled away from him. "Hatter!" I was hurt. "Don't you want me to stay here?"

"Of course I do! Alice, I love you! But, you'll be hurt here!"

"I'll be hurt there! If I return and try to take Sienna, my husband will hurt me...maybe even kill me! But he's never laid a hand on her. Its for the best, leaving her there."

"Alice, the Red Queen may kill you."

"My husband may kill me," I said quietly. Not wanting to hear anymore, I ran into the castle.

"Ah, Alice."

"Go away, Chess! Traitor."

"Alice! I'm not a traitor!"

"Then what are you, Chess?" I screamed. "Because I can't figure it out!"

"I just want to keep you safe! I gave to the drink, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I bet you got some sort of reward. You're selfish, Chess."

"I know." He faded out.

I did consider going back home to my daughter, really I did. But to keep her, I would have to stay with my husband, and I just couldn't do that. I had to stay in Wonderland, I just had to! I ran to the room I shared with Hatter, and sat on the bed.

He ran in soon after.

"Alice, forget what I said! I can't stand the thought of you leaving!"

"I'm definitely not leaving, Hatter."

"Alice, dear. I think you've earned the right to call me by my real name, Tarrant."

I smiled. "I'm definitely not leaving, Tarrant."

He seemed to like the way that sounded. "Wonderful." He kissed me.

"Tarrant?" I asked, after he lifted his head. I was surprised to find I was lying on the bed. I shook my head.

"Yes, my love?"

I giggled. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

He smiled down at me and brought his face back to mine.

There was a knock on the door a few moments later, and the Queen's messenger walked in before I had a chance to throw my dress back on. Tarrant just buttoned his shirt.

"Yes?" I snapped at the messenger.

She looked embarrassed. "The White Queen wants to see you both."

"Oh, ok." She stood there, awkwardly. "Leave!" I snapped, still holding my dress in front of me.

"Need some help with that?" Tarrant offerred.

"I can't quite reach the zipper," I murmured.

He pulled it up for me, and kissed me quickly before taking my hand and leading me to the White Queen.

"Alice, Hatter. Sit." We sat. "Hatter, please don't be upset about what I'm suggesting. Alice, I believe you should return home."

"What?!"

"The Red Queen shall be after you here. You shall only be safe at home."

"I can't leave Tarrant!"

She rose her eyebrows at my use of his name. "Alice, I understand love. But, your life is more important! Alice, you shall-"

"I could go with her."

**AN: Ooh, that could be bad!;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, this is the last chapter. I just couldn't find a way to make it go on from here! Sorry, guys!:D But, I hope you enjoy it anyway!:)**

Chapter 7

"What?" I asked. "Tarrant, this is your home!"

"My home is with you, Alice. Its too dangerous for you here, and I'm not letting you go home alone. Its the perfect solution!"

I smiled. "You'd do that for me?" I asked.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Alice."

"If I go back, I'll have to divorce my husband, and fight for my child. Is that a problem?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Tarrant exclaimed.

"Excellent," The White Queen said. "Go and pack all of your things. You must leave as soon as possible."

We ran back to our room, throwing our things into bags.

"Alice?" Tarrant called.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled, and continued packing. "I love you, too."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "So, do we have anywhere to live, up there?"

I laughed. "My mother left me her house. We can live there."

"Good. So, will your husband fight for your daughter?"

"Oh, probably." I sighed. "But if he takes it to court or whatever, I can show them the bruises and they definitely won't let him keep her."

"So, we're going to be raising her?"

I froze. I should have thought about this! "Um, yeah... If you don't mind!" Of course he'd mind. What guy - even if he is insane - wants to raise a kid with his girlfriend, a kid that isn't even his! I'm not going to be able to keep Sienna... Tears started rolling down my cheeks, silent but uncontrollable.

Tarrant's arms were suddenly around my waist. I turned and sobbed into his shoulder. "Alice, dear," he whispered. "Of course I don't mind. I love you, and if that means having your daughter live with us, then that's fine by me." I cried even harder. "I love you, Alice." I smiled and tried to control my sobbing. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I choked out. He laughed.

"Clearly!"

I smiled. He picked up our bags. "I'll carry that-!"

"No, you won't." He smiled at me. "I will." I smiled shyly.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said, and kissed my forehead.

The White Queen waited for us at the gate. "Alice!" she called. "Hatter!" She smiled. "Here is the potion to get you home!" She handed us a vial of potion and we drank it.

Suddenly, we were in the middle of the field that the White Queen had brought me to on my return to Wonderland.

"Tarrant? Are you ok?" He smiled at me.

"Of course, dear Alice. Now, lets go and get your daughter."

_The End_

**AN: Thank you, my loyal readers (if I have any)! Looks like I'm only going to be focusing on my other story, now!:D**


End file.
